Sparks Fly
by StarDustAngel15
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is getting a New Partner when Frost goes missing. But is she ready to move on ahead in a world without Frost as her partner? This is how Jane and Gabriel end up meeting and falling in love.


Sparks Fly

Author: GabrielDeansAngel

Summary: Jane feels down about her recent failed romance with Casey but then she meets someone new at work and he makes her feel really special. But is Jane ready for a new romance considering how the last one went?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rizzoli and Isles characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen.

The day started out like any other day. Jane woke up, got dressed and made herself some coffee and before she went to work, she stopped by a local Dunken Donuts for a quick breakfast. She had no time to go in and eat. Instead she got it through the drive through, then she was on her way to work.

Jane wasn't a morning person at all. If it was up to her, she would choose her own hours and come home when she wanted to. But that's not how it was with being a Detective. Jane parked her car and then went through the metal detector, they had strict security now ever since that crazy man came into Bpd with a gun along with his buddies. Jane had gotten shot that day trying to stop them. Both her and Frankie had nearly lost their lives that day. They had called her a hero; but Jane didn't see herself as one. She was just doing her job and protecting those she cared about her colleages and friends.

They were called into a Conference room that morning by Lieutenant Covonaugh. Jane was too embarrassed to face him that morning due to the fact he was now seeing her mother. Jane walked into the room she noticed right away they had a new visitor. She read his name tag Special Agent FBI Gabriel Dean. The man was strikingly handsome and sexy to Jane but she had to remain professional. He wore a black suit, he was also very tall and professional to.

Korsak spotted her. Why can't I walk into a room and be unnoticed? Thought Jane to herself. She joined her colleagues with Gabriel, her and Gabriel greeted one another and shook hands. "Jane, this is Gabriel Dean. He works for the FBI and he will be joining this team".

"Really? May I ask why?" she wasn't trying to be rude; she was just wondering why the FBI would be working with them. Korsak looked at her "For different reasons, Jane. You need a new Partner and Frost hasn't exactly been reliable. Korsak had a point. They hadn't heard from Frost in three months now, didn't even know where he had gone either. Jane wasn't sure if he was coming back.

"Okay, I see your point. Korsak, can you give us time alone?" she asked. Korsak nodded then left the room. "So I take it, you're my new Partner?" asked Jane.

The handsome man before her nodded. "Yes I am. I am so sorry to hear that Frost went missing is there anything I can do to help you find him?"

Jane looked at him and shook her head. "Not sure there is anything you can do or anything we can do. Frost has turned off all contact and I think right now he wants to be left alone".

Gabriel shook his head. "It's a shame really, leaving you here all alone without a partner to protect you after all you've been through". Gabriel had read all about Jane before he came to Bpd. He knew no matter how brave she was, no woman like her deserved to be alone without a partner. The world was too dangerous.

Jane just shrugged. "Yeah, well, you can't keep people around forever". Knowing Frost, he's probably needing some time on his own. I just got to face the fact he's never coming back".

"Everyone isn't going to leave you like that Jane." said Gabriel. He wanted her to know he was there for her. Jane just shrugs again. "And yet they are. First Dad, then Frost. Time to go, we got a crime scene".

Gabriel just stared after her he was worried about Jane's well being. Instead of confronting things head on; Jane liked to bury things deep within her. That was unhealthy. Gabriel followed . All three of them went in one car. Jane, Gabriel, and Korsak. Maura followed close behind in her own vehicle. As they drove to the crime scene, Jane missed hearing Frost's wisecracks or the smell of him eating in her car. Truth be told, they were close friends only and at times, he was like a brother.

Jane quickly glanced at her new partner. He wore a long black trench coat over his suit, and wore a pair of sunglasses. He sat beside her in the front seat. Gabriel didn't seem to say much to her at first, he mostly gazed out the window.

Rizzoli pulled up close to the crime scene it was at the local park in Boston and already a lot of people were there. They got out and Maura Isles their Me joined them. She carried her medical kit and looked great as ever being a Medical Examiner wearing a blue dress with a dark blue blazer to match and she wore high heels. Jane envied her best friend's looks and she stared down at her shoes no way would she wear heels to a crime scene she thought. They walked together to the crime scene as one group. They stopped once they got there. Jane surveyed the scene: Two young teenage girls both 18, out for a midnight stroll, then they both get attacked, raped, and their throats slashed and the killer runs. Leaving us to solve the crime Jane thought. She saw Maura bend down to examine the bodies "What have we got Maura?" she asked softly even though she knew what happened here.

Maura looked up at them. "What we have here is two young college women that went out for a midnight stroll, both couldn't sleep, were attacked by a serial killer, raped, then their throats slashed". her eyes suddenly grew big.

"Maura, what is it?" Jane asked.

Maura stood up straight. "This looks like the work of Charles Hoyt".

Reviews please and be nice!


End file.
